1. Technical Field
Embodiments of a mobile device disclosed herein relate to electronic devices useful for collecting data related to the performance quality of a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless network providers conventionally use relatively complex, expensive, private and inflexible methods for collecting information about the quality of their wireless network. More particularly, network providers use large vehicles outfitted with special equipment connected to groups of mobile phones and specialized network monitoring analyzers
The data collected by network providers generally does not reflect a true user experience. Frequently, the data collected is theoretical data. In other cases, instead of true user data, the collected data is merely a representation of the results of particular tests executed by the test operator. In addition, the test equipment used is specialized for performing the tests specified by the network provider, and the collected data is often very complex. The resulting complex test information is often not available to the end user or to the general public.